


Valentine's Day's Anxiety

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, So fluffy it hurts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's day isnt until feb oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Giving a box of chocolates wasn't hard. It was a simple action. So why was he so reluctant to hand the scarlet box to his fellow classmate, Hibiki?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day's Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely early Valentine's Day fic b/c i am trash for hibikuro and i needed to write them. Thanks to everyone who beta read this on twitter!!

Giving a box of chocolates wasn't hard. It was a simple action, something he had always done to his sister many times. He never understood why when girls gave him chocolates they would stutter and tremble. Then again he was a pretty scary looking person.  
  
So why was he so reluctant to hand the scarlet box to his fellow classmate, Hibiki?  
  
Before the bell rang to signal the start of the school day, Kuro was able to grab a hold of the silver haired boy, quite literally. His hand reached out and formed a tight grip around the other boy, earning a startled noise from him as he turned around. Seeing the delinquent however made him breathe a sigh of relief, something that Kuro was absolutely not used to.  
  
Usually people would try to run away or would stare at him, trembling as if they were in the north pole, fearing for their lives. But Hibiki wasn't like that, his eyes were relaxed but also with a touch of curiosity and his smile was bright like the sun, but not blinding at all.  
  
"Kuro?" The silver haired boy tilted his head in confusion and Kuro felt his cheeks burn slightly: he must have been staring at Hibiki for too long. He looked down to hide his shame as Hibiki rambled on about "autographs" and things of the such. Impulsively he turned away and apologised, adding on that it was nothing and quickly walked away.  
  
When class started, Kuro thought to himself about what happened before, feeling that he looked a little stupid and that he should have just accepted the offer of an autograph; he could give it to his sister to make her happy, since she, too, was swayed by Hibiki's beauty.  
  
Then he started thinking about how he'd face him next time to give the chocolates for real; he began understanding why the girls who gave him chocolates were so anxious by doing so and felt surprised that he was acting exactly like them. He then shook his head and glanced over his bag, the box just poking out of it. Hiding his embarrassment wasn't going to be easy, but he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't do it.  
  
Next time, it was for sure.  
  
-  
  
Kuro felt a sense of shame as he ran away from Hibiki; he had failed again and this time made an outright fool of himself. The silver haired boy called after him but he ignored him, his eyes too embarrassed to look at him again.  
  
He ran into the bathroom, panting sweating as if he'd just had ran a marathon. Looking at the mirror, he saw that his face was drenched in sweat and extremely red. He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at his shameful state, for never in his life as he ever felt so much embarrassment.  
  
A dripping sound was heard and Kuro looked down: a drop of sweat had fallen onto the sink. And yet something was off, it was as if that drop of sweat had come from his eyes as he had felt it trickle down his cheek beforehand.  
  
And then he realised.  
  
His head shot up to look into the mirror again: indeed his eyes were red and his vision was blurred.  
  
He was crying.  
  
He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it; has such a simple action like giving someone a box of chocolates reduced him in such a state? He brushed his arm against his eyes as if he was trying to remove the tears for good, but it only resulted in stinging eyes and even more tears. Feeling his knees tremble, he tried to straighten them up, which only caused him pain. Thoughts were piling up in his head and screaming too many different things at him. As if to try and rip them out, Kuro clutched his head, his nails digging into his scalp. His state was extremely pitiful, not even the girls who had gave him chocolates were pathetic like he was.  
  
"Kuro?"

  
A familiar voice rang throughout the bathroom, freezing the large boy into place; that voice was the last thing he wanted to hear and he knew exactly who it was. As he was unable to face the other boy, he relied on his ears to tell him the other's actions.  
  
"Is everything alright?" The boy's voice was soft and melodic, but it was slightly melancholic due to his worry. Kuro closed his eyes, fearing what would come next.  
  
Footsteps were heard before they paused and the sound of a bag being picked up replaced them. The red haired boy started trembling even more as he knew that this meant that Hibiki had seen the box of chocolates. The sound of footsteps then resumed and a silence followed them, urging him to open his eyes; Kuro obeyed and he shyly turned his head to face the silver haired actor.  
  
A tender smile with soft eyes looked at him, with hands holding out the box with utmost care. Hibiki said nothing and just kindly and patiently looked at the taller boy. He simply stood there, looking absolutely beautiful.  
  
Kuro didn't know what came over him, and what happened after was a mystery to him, but he had pushed the box of chocolates into Hibiki's chest, unwillingly crushing the box and causing the other boy to step back. His eyes shut closed as he saw what he had done, a sense of shame overtaking him. Hibiki was sure to act negatively about it.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Instead, he chuckled and took the box of chocolates out of Kuro's grasp, causing his arms to drop, before speaking.  
  
"Are they for me?"  
  
The taller boy nodded, keeping his eyes shut.  
  
He then felt tender lips onto his forehead, giving him a soft, but loving peck. He opened his eyes to see Hibiki smile at him.  
  
"I accept them wholeheartedly, thank you."  
  
A bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and start of lessons. Before Kuro could even react, a bag was thrown to him and his hand was soon taken. Soon after, it started pulling it, leading him out of the bathroom and to lesson, with the silver boy sometimes looking back to smile at him before reaching their destination. But before they entered, Hibiki stopped the red haired boy and pressed his lips against him. This time, Hibiki didn't leave it at a soft peck, but used his tongue to enter the other's mouth, initiating a passionate kiss, which the taller boy willingly contributed to.  
  
Kuro thanked the heavens that they were alone.  
  
When the kiss was broken, the silver haired boy smiled cheerfully before speaking.  
  
"You surprised me, so it was my turn to surprise you."  
  
Kuro wished to continue, but alas, they were already late for lesson. However, it just meant that he had all the time he needed to think of how he would return the favour.


End file.
